1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a marble board game including a novel game board with the game being played by two to four players.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many marble games and game boards have been previously designed with some of those being patented.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,419,000 discloses a game wherein the opening 6 in the upper portion of the board may be brought into alignment with bores 12 in the tubes 9.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,264 discloses a game board wherein openings may be brought into alignment with one another to receive game pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,867 discloses registering openings in which a ball may pass.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,497 discloses a marble-type board game apparatus wherein a marble can drop through aligned openings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,714 discloses a game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,644 discloses a board game apparatus wherein apertures may be aligned.
To date, it appears that no one has previously provided a marble game and game board wherein the winner must lose to win.